Starlight
by bronaghbot
Summary: my story. be cool about it maan. god save me :L anything you want to happen, tell, and ill add it in :D cause im cool :D
1. Chapter 1

Preface

I stared blankly at my daughter Renesmee – astounded in how quickly she had grown up. Also at the fact she was smarter than _most_ adults. She was a quick learner. She speaks very fluent French; thanks to Edward, my husband. Sometimes he and Renesmee had a conversation in French, but I didn't understand. All the dim memories of my childhood had almost gone as they were when I was human. That's the _only _thing I hated. Everything else was awesome. It's only been a year since I became a vampire. It's hard to believe because, Renesmee is growing up so well and I'm not aging, so every year is like a light year. Well, neither is Edward.

Chapter 1

Renesmee was getting restless, uneasy. I was pissed off that Edward hadn't told me that he'd gone hunting. So I decided to phone him only to hear his amazing ringtone from almost 2 minutes away – _Uprising, by Muse_. Our favourite song from 2009. I heard him mumbling the words, just ignoring the ringing of his phone. I couldn't help myself but sing along too. When he walked through the door, he smiled my favourite crooked smile and we couldn't help but start shouting the chorus:

_**They will not force us,**_

_**They will stop degrading us,**_

_**They will not control us,**_

_**And we will be victorious!**_

It brought back memories of the Volturi, when they tried to kill our Renesmee because Irina thought she was immortal when she is half immortal. I let Edward see what I was thinking.

"Bella, love…-"Edward tried to say but I cut him off.

"I'm okay, Edward, it just makes me think 'they' as the Volturi and the words 'us' and 'we' as well… Us all. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper, Jake …Everyone." I explained.

Then we heard Renesmee scream in her high soprano voice, which _seriously_ didn't suit her. So we ran only to find her giggling. I looked at her in horror. Edward clutched to my side. I felt tense. Then it eased away.

"Renesmee, do you want go hunting?" I asked her.

For a change, she didn't speak. She spoke in her unique way. _Yes_, _of course I want to go hunting_, flashed in my mind. She rolled her eyes; she looked like Edward whenever she did that. But with my eyes; instead of Edward's, it looked freakishly cute.


	2. Chapter 2

I want to make some **acknowledgements**, as some people and bands, have inspired me and also made me really happy recently.

_To my bestest friends – Sarah, Eilish, Erin, Linsey (aka I'mAColdOne – yes she has Fan Fiction – read her stories I helped her name Midnight Illusions), and my friend Magda, to my favourite authors Stephenie Meyer and Lemony Snicket, also to __**Muse**__ and __**Paramore**__. _Thank you all!

**Also I didn't know it already said chapter one, so the rest of them will have a chapter name! ****:)**

Too Late

So we went hunting. I let her grab my hair as we ran through the woods, but then I stopped, I saw someone… Another vampire. Edward was at my side in a snap. I tensed far more than I needed to, so my shield came out. Renesmee touched my cheek. She was _petrified_. I don't blame her, so was I.

The vampire waltzed up to us, as if we were at a high school reunion.

"Ah… Edward… It's been a few decades…" hissed the _person_. I had no other words to describe him.

"Piss off, Tony, you're not wanted." growled Edward. _Oh, his name was 'Tony'_.

"Oh… Edward, when did you _eventually_ tie the kno--_And_ _you made an immortal child how could you, Edward!_" Tony was horrified. "I shall inform this to the Volturi!"

Before it was too late, I quickly said, "Too late!" and Edward chuckled softly in my ear.

"E…Excuse me?" Tony stuttered. "What do you mean by too late?"

"I mean the Volturi already know, she's half human…"

"No! No way! I refuse to stand here and witness this… _Bullshit_!

"Don't you _dare_ talk to my _wife_ like she is a piece of _crap_ you… _**Bastard!**_" Edward growled, and lunged for Tony's throat.

A little giggle slipped for little Renesmee's mouth and a quarter second later, Renesmee was out of my hands. Edward ran after Tony, one minute later, and result: Tony was trying to turn her full immortal but just before he bit her, Edward snatched her away, making him bite his own leg. Injecting his venom into his leg… _he's going to die_.


	3. Chapter 3

Leaving

After that horrible encounter with Tony, we decided to pack up and leave Forks behind. We had many good memories, but some were just terrible. Alice never even seen us deciding to leave, since we had left it to the last minute really. We had to rush the goodbye; I'll miss you and, the I love you stuff.

"I really can't believe this, you are leaving… Where will you go to protect us from existence?" Esme said; obviously heartbroken that someone wanted me, Edward and Renesmee… _Dead_, I hugged Esme to try keeping her calm but it didn't work, she wanted to cry.

"Son, who was it that wanted to kill Renesmee? It's just maybe I could talk to Aro… No, _Jane_, anyway, to keep an eye out for them so he can be prosecuted." Carlisle was eager to keep us here, but we knew we couldn't.

"_Dad_… It's… Tony. He's the one after us…." Edward trailed on, the only part _I _was interested in that was he called Carlisle, Dad. Renesmee touched my cheek and suddenly a huge teardrop rolled down her smooth face. In my mind there was _Jake_; my best friend, I was leaving him behind as well as Charlie and Renée. I could bear it, leaving my loving parents behind. At least Renée had Phil, poor Charlie had no one. So I kept my trust in Jake to look after him.

*** * ***

We took off in Edward's Volvo; there just wasn't enough room for everything in my amazing sleek Ferrari.

We decided to go to _Scotland _to this little place called _Renfrew_. I personally had never heard of it. But Edward described it to me, and realised what a perfect place it was after all.


	4. Chapter 4

Renfrew

_Wow! _Renfrew is such a lovely place. I looked on the internet whilst Edward was away… Somewhere… Probably phoning Carlisle to tell him we are all safe. According to the internet; it was sunny a fair amount of the year but since it was in the northern hemisphere, it meant we got more rainfall and cloud than the sun. This was incredibly great!

* * *

As soon as we found our new home, I immediately fell in love with it. It was a _bloody mansion_ next to a _huge_ forest! A whole basement for leisure (like Edward's PS3, his guitars and piano, and his amazing selection of music, but there was always _one_ album left out; _The Resistance _by _Muse_). There was the normal 'living place' on the first and second floor and the attic was Nessie's room. It was a lovely purple and pink theme in the room, so I imagined we were going to be here for some time.

It was really hard getting used to the different time zone also! But as soon as it was 9.30pm, we took Nessie up to her bed; she was tired from being on the plane so long. Without Nessie, I thought I'd spend some personal time with Edward as we have had next to nothing of that yet.

I snuggled up to Edward on the couch, staring up at him and he was staring right back at me. I stared into his eyes: he looked like I'd put him in a trance because he was _still_ looking at me. I hooked my arms around his smooth neck, and he smiled my favourite crooked smile and pulled me closer. I pulled myself even closer and crushed my lips against his, and we were like that for the rest of the night.

When we tried to pull apart, we had to rush up and get Renesmee. As it was about 9am now, she would have been up for 3 hours. We went upstairs only to find her, _unmoving_.


	5. Chapter 5

All these chapters recently have been quite short as I've had a high amount of people wanting to know what's next!

Is Renesmee… _Dead _?

We shook her lightly, she lay there motionless. If I was still human, I'd have tears streaming down my face by now. But I'm not. I'm a vampire now. I _have got_ to stop thinking human. Edward lifted up her small head; somehow, a needle was injected into her neck…

"Edward!" my voice broke; I was terrified, so in effort to save her, I took her hand, and made it touch my face but all I seen in my head was a dark shadow hanging over her with… _venom _in the syringe.

"_I want to kill that bastard_!!!" Edward snarled. I guess he saw what Renesmee was seeing in her head over and over and over again.

"Edward, calm down… Everyth--"I tried to comfort him but he cut me off with,

"_Calm down!? You expect me to calm down!? No! Not when Tony has tried to sedate our daughter!"_

_He'd what?!_

He must be some kind of tracker, like James had done with me, hunting being his obsession: to destroy Renesmee. But Edward saved me. But can we save Renesmee? But we should have been nearer…. But, but, but… Too many 'buts'.

I yanked the needle out to see how full it was: it had a little under a millilitre out of it. Lucky. But it was still enough to make Renesmee lifeless.

I was determined to deposit the rest of the _poison_ out the window, it was worthless, wasn't compulsory.


	6. Chapter 6

**A dedicated acknowledgement: **_Lauren,_ without you, I'd… _deteste _the Twilight Saga, or I wouldn't know a thing about it. So you indeed, are the one I need to thank _the_ absolute most. I would never have my Twilighters Crew or my best brother (**I'mAColdOne**) and I just wouldn't be cool. Full stop.

I _forgot_ to say this when I started: but every 5 chapters, it changes point of view – sorry for those who liked Bella's we've got to hand it over to _Edward_…

Tony

Oh my god, Tony is going to _die_! How _dare _he try plot revenge by killing my joint first prized possession, my daughter! I phoned Eilidh, from the Scottish Clan. She answered in a split second.

"**Hey, Eilidh, Edward here."**

"**Oh hey, Edward! It's been about 40 years I heard you last! How are things?"**

"**Not brilliant to sum up,"**

"**What's happened in 40 years then…?"**

"**Well, last year I got married to Bella…"**

"**Oh congrats! For you and Bella!"**

"**Thanks, anyhow, we had our daughter – Renesmee,"**

"**Aw… How lovely! Is she immortal?"**

"**No, not exactly, she's half. Never the less, I best tell you why I called…"**

"**Proceed."**

"**Renesmee's is being tracked. By the worst nomad… **_**Tony**_**."**

"**No way! Not him… Megan, Fernie and I will help you get rid of that bugger!"**

"**Thank you, that really means a lot to me and Bella"**

"**I know it would! So where are you living?"**

"_**Renfrew**_**, don't worry, our existence here is safe."**

"**Okay, I take it you guys will have the best house around and the best cars!"**

"**Yeah. You can count on that!"**

"**We'll be over in a few hours."**

"_**How**_**? Where are **_**you**_** living?"**

"_**Edinburgh**_**"**

"**Lovely, see you in a few hours!"**

And she hung up. I bet Bella is wondering _where the hell is Edward?_ I was right! She is. I peeked around the door and smiled Bella's much-loved smile, my crooked one. And she smiled back with her heartbreakingly, adorable smile. I know one thing, if she was human; she'd be blushing so hard right now.

"Hey, Edward, where have you been for the past half hour?" Bella asked.

_Half an hour?! Jeez! That's nothing…_

"Oh. I was on the phone to Eilidh." I told her.

"Is that the one basically in charge of the Scottish Clan?"

"Yeah! That's her alright. I told her about Renesmee and that awful _Tony_, and Megan, Fernie and herself are going to help us out!" I could help but be so enthusiastic, so I flashed my crooked smile.

"What 'super-natural' powers do they have?" Bella asked me.

"Um… if I remember correctly, Fernie has the power of seeing the future, I'm Eilidh doesn't have one and Megan has the power of mood change – like Jasper."

"We will be victorious!" Bella sang, it reminded me of back home…

**#flashback#**

Bella had called me; I just ignored the ringing as I absolutely loved the song. I walked in to the door to find her singing along too. The chorus came on and we just belted it out. Then Renesmee started crying.

**#end of flashback#**

"Come on!" I shouted.


	7. Chapter 7

The Scottish Clan

Just before the Scottish Clan came, I took Renesmee in my arms and stared straight in to her eyes.

"Maintenant, trois personnes très importantes arrivent aujourd'hui, vous pouvez leur dire certaines choses, mais ne pas leur dire toute l'histoire." I told her.

**#translation#**

_Now, three very important people arrive today, you can tell them some things, but do not tell them the entire story._

**#end of translation#**

"OK papa, je t'aime."

**#translation#**

_OK dad, I love you_.

**#end of translation#**

Then I heard a knock at the door. I kept Renesmee in my arms. Eilidh was first to come in, and also to speak.

"Edward!! Wow!! So this is little Renesmee? Aw… She's adorable!"

Bella came through at that moment, Fernie was surprised anyway.

"Megan, Fernie, Eilidh, this is _my_ Bella."

Fernie was still stunned, Eilidh was in love with Renesmee and Megan was the only one that spoke.

"I'm Megan, did Edward tell you about my power?"

"Yeah, so you are like Jasper? The mood change thing?"

"Aye, exactly that but 40 years ago I didn't have this power…"

Megan made Renesmee very cheerful.

"Wow. That's really cool. So you might be able to use that to destroy _Tony_?"

I just realised everyone is outing emphasis on _Tony_ now. _Ha ha!_

I went over to talk to Fernie. He was still in shock.

"_Megan_! Take shock off Fernie please, I need to talk to him." I asked

"Fine then, _moody_ _cow_!"


	8. Chapter 8

Planning

Fernie and I were discussing how we could use our power against Tony, until I got a phone call.

"**Hello?"**

"**Hey!"** The _unknown_, but amazing soprano voice sung.

"**Sorry, I think you have the wrong number,"**

"**Nope, this is Edward Cullen speaking, am I correct?"**

"**Yeah" **I was still confused.

"**Well, well, well. This is Bronagh; I am from the Irish Coven. We heard you were in some trouble?"**

"**Yeah, we are in a bit of a difficulty. **_**Ha!**_**"**

"_**Teehee, **_**I guess something to do with Tony and his tracking?"**

"**Yeah: oh my god! How did you know?"**

"**My powers…"**

I never said anything for at least 2 minutes. Then Bronagh broke the silence.

"**Edward? Are you okay?"**

"**Yeah, yeah, fine."**

"**Excellent! Well I'm coming over tomorrow. Siobhan and Liam can't. Maggie might be over tomorrow evening."**

"**Great. See you tomorrow."**

"**Bye Edward."**

And I hung up.

By the time I was off the phone, everyone was down in the basement, playing _my _PS3. They were all playing that Little Big Planet game. Oh! They were doing a level I had made for Nessie!

"Hey, love" and I kissed her on the cheek.

"Edward!" she said.

"What? Bronagh from the Irish Coven called me."

"Nice try Edward Cullen. Now tell me, where were you?" as she said that, she was pulling herself closer to me. Then she grabbed my arm and pulled me onto the couch. It was lucky we had three of them other wise, it'd be a bit squished.

"I really was on the phone to Bronagh!"

"Okay and she was saying 'what' that kept you upstairs for an hour?"

"She was saying about her and Maggie coming round."

"When?"

"Tomorrow, Bronagh in the afternoon, Maggie in the evening"

And then we just played the PS3 all night.


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey guys!!! Sorry, not been on this computer in ages, so there's been no update. Super-duper sorry to those who just, I don't know… Adore these. I've been planning for god knows how long!_

_I'mAColdOne has actually been pestering me so much, so finally it's arrived. Pour vous, mes amie! _

_The last thing I said was__** "…And we played the PS3 all night"**_

I'm…Scared.

This was totally unlike me, this morning I left Renesmee in her bed… I'm actually petrified. More than that! I'm practically _shitting_ myself! I have no idea what Bronagh can do. What if we're practising and someone dies?! If it's got to be anyone, it's definitely Tony!

I just hope our powers combined are enough to persuade him to die.

_Unknown number_.

Hmm. Interesting, an unknown number just texted me saying: _meet me at Renfrew High, now._

I might just go, as I have nothing else to do.

"Bella! I'm going to the local high school, I'll be back soon!" I shouted.

"Okay!" Bella shouted but it sounded really faint.

* * *

I went to the high school, only to find… No one… This was probably one of Tony's cunning plans,

"OH SHIT!" I yelled.

I dashed back to the house, I didn't care about the gobsmacked humans but I heard one say something like:

"He's one of us. Mum, he's one of us!"

I shrugged and kept on running, when I got to the house; Tony was just about to go in, until I ran up and clutched his neck.

How lucky I was to have everyone I needed around me especially Bronagh! I couldn't have done anything without her! She cut off all his senses while Megan used her powers of persuasion and Maggie supporting her by saying it was all true. Bella using her power of being able to attack anyone in her shield and during all that, I had a blazing flame, ready to set his soul alight.

* * *

"Okay, okay, okay, okay! Maybe I was wrong about Renesmee?" Tony pleaded just before I was going to burn him, but Renesmee reached out from Bella's grasp to touch his face. I don't understand why should want anything to do with a… Criminal.

I saw everything she was feeding him; she was showing him this time last year. When Renesmee was cleared as a hybrid, and how Nahuel had started to forgive himself…

Wow. I could barley remember this myself! Oh well…

"Kill him, daddy!" Renesmee shouted in triumph.

I threw the log onto him and slowly he started to melt. Renesmee giggled and applauded at his death.


	10. Chapter 10

_If I'm honest to you guys, I'm bored of Edward's point of view, and the time of Renesmee's life we are currently at. _

_So these chapters are in Renesmee's point of view; and the chapter is called: __10 Years Later__._

_-Enjoy! Love TwilightSagaGEEK x_

10 Years Later

"Let's get you get you something really hot to wear for your first day at school!" Auntie Alice squealed with excitement. Well, I was happy too, I wanted to be the sexiest girl there!

"Shyeaaaaaaah! Totally, Auntie Alice!" I squealed with a huge grin on my face. I couldn't wait to meet new people, it just sounded so fun!

I ended up taking 2 hours getting ready, which included hair, make-up and clothes that part took an hour and a half!

I ended up going to school in a really cool shirt and those trendy blazers, a tulip skirt with tights and boots. And the newest Gucci bag. Everyone will be jealous of my auntie.

"Alice! Hurry up or you'll make her late!!" Mom shouted.

"Bella, you need to get used to this every morning!" Alice sang.

I heard mom sigh. I looked at my Gucci watch and saw it was like 8.45am. Oops!

* * *

We went to the school: via, mom's Ferrari, everyone stared at except two girls. Maybe they weren't that fascinated by cars. Maybe they weren't trying to be obvious…

"See you later mom!" I shouted as she got ready to leave.

"Good luck honey!" Mom called back, and sped away.

The girls stared at me as I walked near the door, but then I stopped, and looked at the ginger one. Her eyes, they were the same colour as my dad's. I looked down as if I were ashamed and ran inside to be registered before I forgot. Before long, I was outside my registration room, and again, I seen those girls.

They asked me to sit beside them, which I did because they seemed really nice.

"Hey! So you are Renesmee Cullen," the ginger one said, "Don't be scared, I'm Linsey Vipond and this is Simrin Gill"

"Hi," I said shyly.

"Are you going hunting tonight?" Simrin said quietly to Linsey.

"Yeah, I have no choice."

"…" I couldn't begin what I was going to say, I tried again. "…Going hunting…Sorry, are you what I think you are?"

"What do you mean, Ness?"

"Vampire…"

"Oh! Yeah. I am…Wait! You're human… How the fuck do you know about us?!"

"I'm not… Vampire exactly, I'm not human either. I'm a hybrid."

Then the bell went. _Saved by the bell_.

_**English**_.

At least I got to sit beside Simrin, someone I knew _a bit_.

"I have something to admit too, Ness" she whispered softly, while we were watching The Boy in the Striped Pyjamas. This was the 3rd time I'd watched this so I didn't really pay attention.

"What?"

"I'm a shape shifter, I can phase into a werewolf. But don't tell anyone because gossip goes round real fast here"

"Don't worry! Just don't say about me being a hybrid."

* * *

At break, mom phoned me, just when I was acting all cool. _Thanks a lot, mom_! So ignored it.

"Oh yeah, who was that, who dropped you off this morning?" Linsey asked me.

"That was my mom." I said, and went scarlet.

"No way! She looks so young!" Simrin said.

Mom phoned me, _again_.

"Hey honey, how's it going?"

"Be right back," I mouthed to Linsey and Simrin.

"Hey mom! It's been okay. I'm friends with a vampire and a werewolf." I grinned.

"What? Honey, I assure you they aren't-"I broke her off

"Mom! They are! Can they come to our house after school?"

"Hmm.. Just have to get rid of your aunt Alice; you know what she's like."

"Haha, yeah. OK thanks, mom. I'll see you later, bring the Ferrari!"

"Nope, I got something better today, but it's a surprise! Haha sucker!"

I frowned.

"Love you."

And I hung up.

_**Art**_.

Linsey, Simrin, and I all sat the same table, but unfortunately, I got put beside the human. _Great_. He really started to put me off, so he got moved. Since it was like what, first day of art, we did self portraits, I did Linsey, she did Simrin, and Simrin did me!

"Do you guys want to come to my house after school?" I asked them.

"But Ness, I _need_ to go hunting!" Linsey whined.

"And I have to hunt too!" Simrin hissed.

"Guys! Guys! My mom was offering to take us to our house, and then in the forest next to our house we can hunt?"

"Wait, is that the Renfrew Cemetery Gardens?" Linsey asked.

"I don't know" I giggled.

"Shut up you girls at the back! or it'll be _detention_!" Miss Grimshaw shouted

"I don't mind chat but you, Renesmee were talking too loudly. I want silence from the back table"

"Oh my god, she's a fucking bitch!" I hissed.


	11. Chapter 11

_Hope you guys are enjoying Renesmee's point of view, as am I! _

School

_School is crap! _I actually preferred my dad home-schooling me. Seriously, I only had to do about 3 hours a day. But here we do double that! 6 hours! It's a criminal offence. Ok maybe not how Tony died, my mom said I laughed when dad burned him with a log, crammed with blazing flames.

_**Chemistry**_

I think I like chemistry. Yeah, I do. Our teacher is called Professor Bayton, but he lets us call him Steve. For some reason he told us his age too! He's sixteen.

_I think he's a hot human. Now I'll have to hunt before we have chemistry, he's irresistible. _

The fiery feeling in my throat started to arouse just when he lit the Bunsen for our first experiment. The one you can make the flame do cool things.

"Renesmee?" My name was being called, but I was day dreaming so much Professor Bay - I mean Steve had to shake me.

"Oops, sorry Steve." I said in my most innocent voice, along with my innocent face to match.

"Its okay, Renesmee, now please sprinkle the iron filings over the flame and observe."

I watched the tiny filings turn into sparks of light. It was beautiful.

I had no idea it was lunchtime only until I looked at my watch.

"Oh CRAP!" I screamed. Steve woke up from his daze he was in. He stared at me and followed me out the classroom.

"Renesmee… Come here a minute…" He spoke in his, dream voice.

"What is it?" I replied, staring deeply into his eyes.

"You… Are like something… Unimaginable, you are adorable, if you don't mind me saying so," He said awkwardly. And he put his hand on my cheek.

"Umm… I need to get my friends right now…" I said "I think you're my SHE teacher too, I'll see you then" and I ran off.

* * *

"Ness!" Simrin and Linsey shouted at the same time. "What took you so long in chemistry?" Simrin was the only one to ask.

"Steve made a move on me" I tried to make it seem I was disgusted, but I went pure scarlet so it didn't work.

"I better go get lunch!" I said quickly and ran off.

* * *

_**SHE**_

SHE was crap, neither Linsey nor Simrin were in my class, so there was no one to talk to about Steve.

There was this one girl who constantly stared at me, it was really irritating, 10 minutes into the lesson, we had to go into pairs, unlucky for me, I was made to go with the girl who wouldn't stop staring at me.

We had to do some "acting". We had to discuss about watching a murder, then get into a bigger group of six to act it out. I'd been in this situation twice already, both of them being _my_ fault, so I sat out.

"Come on! Ness, you're too young to witness a murder, otherwise, you would have been asked to present your evidence by the police!" this girl called Sara moaned. I ignored her statement.

Chris came over and sat beside me and put his arm around me, completely oblivious to my heat.

"I have been in this situation too, but I can't remember much, I was only a baby." He said, trying to make me feel better.

"It's happened to me twice, both being _my_ fault." I said, and the tears streamed down my face.

"Chris. Take Renesmee to Pupil Support, and sit with her for a while, please." Steve said.

"Okay, Mr Bayton" _So it was only his chemistry class that got to call him Steve?_

* * *

All I wanted now was my mom reassuring me I'd done nothing, but Chris took care of that for me. He made me laugh with some of the traditional jokes they have here in Scotland.

"Here's another one," said Chris, he smiled at me, I couldn't help but smile back.

"There was a Scottish man, an English man and an Irish man. They were all standing over a pot…" he started.

"I don't see how this is funny, Chris." I said, confused.

"Shut up, here's the next bit!" and I giggled. "Anyway, what they had to do was shout what they wanted to land in a pot of when they got down. The Scottish man shouted 'Gold' and he landed in a pot of gold. The Irish man shouted 'Guinness' and landed in a pot of Guinness. And the English man forgot that he had to shout it, so as he went down he shouted 'Wee!' and he fell in a pot of wee!" We laughed so hard at the last bit I barely heard him.

"Those made me feel much better Chris! Thank you!" and I gave him a hug, trying to ignore the burning sensation in my throat.

"No problem, Ness" Chris grinned.

We sprinted back up to class to get our bags and stuff but it was pretty amusing to go faster than Chris to see his reaction.

"Is your dad Usian Bolt or something? You're a really fast runner,"

"Nope just plain old Edward Cullen. Ha-ha. My dad's _way_ faster than him!" I couldn't stop laughing. "Thank you" and I smiled.


End file.
